Una Horrible Pesadilla
by ChocolateNaranja210
Summary: Creo que el titulo dice demasiado. Secuela de "Príncipe Muerto". Necesario haberlo leido antes. fanfic YAOI, ESTAS INVITADO A LEER... SI TE ATREVEZ.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS**

**Si por pronto entendieron que en dos semanas estaria listo el fanfic, estaban equivocados. TENGO EXCUSA, ASI QUE PUEDEN BAJAR LAS HACHAS!, entre la maldita escuela, las clases de ballet y los entrenamientso de Basket, no me han dejado repirar, ademas encontraron la razon de por que mi compu estaba fallando, UN GAY Y MALDITO VIRUS, y gracias a el tuvieron que formatear la compu y por lo tanto el fanfic, asi que lo tuve que volver a escribir. GRACIAS POR SER TAN PACIENTES.**

**NOTAS:**esto se me olvido explicar en el otro fic, las tortugas son humanos, asi que los pueden imaginar como quieran, solo esplinter es mutante... lose estan asi de WTF?!, la historia esta centrada despues de los acontesimientos de la pelicula del 2007.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfic es YAOI,asi que si no te gusta el genero, NO LO LEAS, si te gusta acomodate en tu silla y disfruta del show.

**DECLAIMER: **TMNT y todo relacionado con ellos, no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA GRAN NOTA DE AUTOR.**

**Y SIN MAS CUCHA, YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO...**

**ASI QUE**

**A LEER.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA.<strong>

Splinter se veía tirado en el suelo llorando y lamentándose su perdida, y golpeándose mentalmente por la mayor idiotez que jamás haya hecho. En su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de sus dos hijos muertos y en su mente se repetían simultáneamente las dos cartas que habían escritos sus hijos

"_Si no puedo vivir con la persona que amo. Ya no tiene sentido la vida._

_Adiós para siempre"_

"_Hace un tiempo Leo me prometió que daría su vida por mí. Y yo le prometí que recibiría una bala por él._

_Y ahora cumplí con mi promesa"_

**-No…-** La pobre rata no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado **–No…- **Seguía sin querer aceptarlo** –NOOOOOO!- **Grito al viento como si este fuese a llevarse sus problemas o devolverles a sus hijos. Era un idiota y bien lo sabía, su incompetencia lo supero esta vez y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y entonces…

**-AAHHHHHHH!- **Despertó. Splinter despertó jadeando y sudando, mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, todo había sido una cruel broma del destino, un mal sueño** –Que paso…- **Se preguntó así mismo.

Entonces escucho la puerta de la guarida abrirse, eran casi la 4 de la madrugada quien podría haber salido a esta hora, así que se levantó, salió de su habitación y fue a ver quién habría entrado. Una gran sorpresa se llevó al ver al líder del clan entrar casi como un ratero, con una camisa de manga larga **-*Espera pero si estamos en Junio*- **Pensó el maestro, también llevaba una bolsa negra en las manos, que podría estar tramando.

**-Leonardo… Que haces despierto a estas horas-** Le cuestiono el maestro sobresaltando al joven líder.

**-Ehh… Eto… ehmm…- **No quería responder aquella pregunta. Estaba muy nervioso** –Discúlpeme, maestro Splinter, sé que no tengo permitido salir después de lo que paso… En serio lo siento-**

"Después de lo que paso" Se quedó pensando el maestro, era verdad no llevaba ni una semana después del incidente cuando encontró a Leonardo y Raphael casi a punto de tener un acto sexual.

**-Ah, Sobre eso…-** Se quedó pensando el maestro por unos segundos **–Necesito hablar contigo hijo mío…-** Dijo el maestro.

Leonardo palideció, seguramente el sensei esperaría por una oportunidad así para seguir reprimiéndolo por lo que paso, pero después de todo era su padre y debía obedecerlo.

**-Hai Sensei-** Dijo Leo.

El maestro Splinter condujo al joven líder hasta el dojo y ambos se sentaron. El maestro Splinter no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía que era un tema delicado, y cualquier palabra fuera de contexto, terminaría por desintegrar la unidad emocional de su joven líder. El maestro Splinter pudo observar nerviosismo en Leonardo, incluso temblaba una poco, sin duda tenía miedo, miedo de lo que el maestro Splinter le pudiera hacer ahora.

**-Porque estas nervioso hijo mío…- ** se atrevió a preguntar el maestro.

Leonardo solo se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina pregunta de su Sensei.

**-Es que yo…- ** no sabía cómo decirlo, tenía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar** –Lo siento, sé que lo que paso entre Raph y Yo estuvo mal, sé que es deshonroso, y debería darnos vergüenza por solo el hecho de ser hombre y enserio lo lamento…- **Parecía que quería convencerse así mismo que al mismo maestro Splinter.

Por su lado Splinter no sabía ni que decir, solo podía ver como su hijo lloraba amargamente y solo pudo abrasarlo, abrasarlo con tanto cariño como solo un padre sabe hacer, mientras tanto Leonardo solo puedo aumentar su llanto él quería estar junto a Raphael y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran.

**-No…- **Dijo el maestro** –No hay necesidad de que te disculpes, al contrario yo te debo una disculpa-** Leonardo no podía entender lo que había dicho su maestro** –Yo soy el que lo lamenta, lamento haberlos separado a ti y a Raphael en primer lugar, ahora sé muy bien que estaba equivocado. Después de todo el amor es el amor, y nada que diga o haga borrara el amor que sientes por tu hermano-** Leonardo estaba asombrado esa no se la esperaba** – Y yo quiero más que nada, y te lo digo como padre, no como Sensei, yo quiero más que nada en el mundo, que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas, incluso si ese es tu hermano Raphael…-** Termino de decir Splinter.

Leonardo solo estaba llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad, y se lanzó a su padre en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

**-Gracias…- ** Dijo el joven líder** –Enserio muchas gracias…- **Decía aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

El maestro Splinter correspondió el abrazo y froto la suave cabellera negra de su hijo, después de todo era cierto lo que había dicho, el amor es el amor, y uno debe ser feliz con la persona que ama, SEA QUIEN SEA.

Leonardo se separó de su maestro, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El maestro Splinter estaba contento por su hijo, sabiendo que en este momento iría corriendo al cuarto de Raph a contarle lo que había sucedido. Y no se equivocaba el maestro…

Leonardo salió del dojo corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Raph, había golpeado numerosas veces la puerta esperando a que su hermano abriera, cuando se abrió la puerta se veía a un Raph todo despeinado aun medio durmiendo, el sueño se le quito cuando Leo salto hacia el en un abrazo, se asustó demasiado Raphael, si Splinter los veía juntos capaz que les cortaba la cabeza.

**-Leo… vuelve a tu habitación, Splinter nos va a matar…, además son las 4 de la mañana-** Dijo mientras intentaba quitarse a Leo de encima, aunque por dentro quería abrasarlo con ganas y no soltarlo nunca.

**-Ya nada de eso importa…-** Dijo Leo mientras se le volvía colgar del cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Cómo?...- **Pregunto Raph, al parecer no entendía nada.

Leo se soltó de él y con una gran sonrisa le explico todo lo que había pasado, que se había escapado, que lo había descubierto, la charla que tuvo con y que los dejaría estar juntos. Esta vez Raph se le abalanzo a Leo en un abrazo, al cual Leo correspondió con mucho gusto.

**-Enserio?! Lo que dices es verdad?…-** Pregunto muy contento, si eso era verdad ahora sí que no soltaría a Leo para nada. Iba a responderle Leo pero entro Splinter a la habitación al parecer había escuchado todo.

**-Todo es verdad hijo mío…, Como le dije a tu hermano ase unos minutos, el amor es el amor y no hay mejor satisfacción para un padre que el ver a sus hijo felices, por lo tanto tienen mi bendición-** Dijo mientras juntaba las manos y hacia una pequeña reverencia. Y antes de que pudieran seguir festejando, siguió** –Raphael puedo hablar contigo… ahora-** Dijo el maestro Splinter.

Raphael asintió se soltó de Leonardo y siguió a Splinter al dojo. Cuando entraron se sentaron el piso, y se quedaron mirando sin ningún sentimiento.

**-Entonces, así que ahora serás la pareja de Leonardo…- **Dijo sin más, Raph solo asintió mecánicamente**.**

**-Enserio estás de acuerdo con esto?, yo pensaba que lo que hacíamos Leo y yo estaba mal-** Dijo Raphael aun le costaba creer que su padre estaba de acuerdo de su relación con Leo.

**-Por supuesto hijo mío, como dije quiero verlos a ustedes dos felices, además me alegra que hallas encontrado algo a lo que te aferres, una razón para permanecer con tu familia, sin embargo debes entender que aunque tú y Leonardo comparten un vínculo especial… él sabe que no debe tratarte mejor que los demás. El sigue siendo tu líder-** Dijo el maestro Splinter.

**-…Entiendo-** Dijo Raphael, el entendía que aunque Leo lo amaba, todavía estaban Donnie y Mikey, Leo no podía dejarlos de lado.

**-Y solo una última cosa…-** Empezó a decir Splinter **–No quiero que hagan algo indebido…- **Raphael se avergonzó demasiado, incluso se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo, además podía sentir que algo cobraba vida al imaginarse a Leo debajo de él sudando y, jadeando y gritando su nombre** -…Sin protección- **Termino por decir el maestro, Raphael se sonrojo más, no esperaba tener este tipo de platica con su maestro. Splinter solo pudo reír un poco al ver lo avergonzado que estaba Raphael** –Creo que no fue bueno decir eso…- **Se dijo así mismo el maestro**,** mientras pesaba un poco** –Solo cuídate hijo mío y cuida también de tu ahora pareja, puedes retirarte-** Dijo Splinter, ambos se levantaron hicieron una reverencia, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque ya casi eran las 5 de la mañana aun así tenían unos minutos más de sueño.

Cuando Raphael, entro a su habitación, pudo ver a Leonardo, sentado en su cama esperándolo, al verlo se levantó y se dirigió a él.

**-De que quería hablar Splinter- **Dijo Leo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

**-Nada con importancia- **Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y le daba un pequeño beso en os labios** –Te juro que todos estos días que estuvimos separados, han sido una tortura para mí- **Dijo mientras le sonreía y lo alzaba, poniendo sus manos debajo de el para que no se cayera, Leo abrazo la cintura de Raph con sus piernas.

**-Sí y para mí fueron unas hermosas vacaciones…-** Dijo con ironía, mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada.

**-Ok, ok, entiendo, no quieres hablar de ello…- **Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Raph se fue dirigiendo a la cama donde se sentó aun con Leo abrazando su cintura con sus piernas. Cuando se sentó se dirigió a Leo y le dio unos de esos besos apasionados que saben a: "Te necesitaba demasiado…" Hubieran seguido besándose, pero el maldito oxigeno que necesitan para vivir los separo. Ambos se vieron hasta que Raph hablo.

**-Te amo demasiado Leo…-** Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Yo te amo más Raph- **Le dijo muy cerca del oído casi como un susurro.

Raph sonrió complacido, ambos se acostaron, se dieron último beso y ambos se durmieron abrasados, esperando el mañana, que tenía para ellos, un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, un capitulo lleno de amor y posiblemente sexo salvaje, un nuevo capítulo en el que estarían juntos para siempre…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESTO, BUENO EN SINTESIS ESTO SERIA EL COMIENZO DE LA SECUELA.<strong>

**ESTA SERA UN HISTORIA UN POQUITO MAS LARGUITA PORQUE TEMBIEN QUIERO METER "DONALANGELLO", NO SE NI DE DONDE SALIO ESTE NOBRE. PERO HABRA, TAMBIEN HABRA LEMMON.**

**BUENO YA SABEN QUE TODO ES BIENVENIDO.**

**Y SIE QUIEREN QUE TRAIGA LA CONTI MAS PRONTO, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, QUE SEAN HERMOSOS PARA QUE ME DEN FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA CONTI**

**AH, SI LES GUSTA "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" LES INVITO A LEER MI OTRO FANFIC "AMOR HELADO" QUE ES UN BUNNYXJACK.**

**CHOCOLATE NARANJA 210**

**FUERA**


	2. Chapter 2: Un Dia Poco Usual

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**YA VOLVI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**Muchas a gracias a todas y todos los que siguen este fanfic y lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero la inspiracion, y la escuela, No pude ni respirar, *malditos profes***

**WakaiSenshi: **Holip, que bueno que te haya encantado e igual ami se me hizo super KAWAI que Splinter haya dejado a Leo y Raph estar juntos. PD1:No te preocupes, tratare de actualizar mas pronto PD2: FAVORITOS! SI!

**andyhamato99: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que bueno que te encantooooooooo y si lo voy a continuaaaaaarrrrrrrrr, jejejejej

**Jackeline762:** Si, yo tmabien no pensaba escribir la secuela de esta manera, pero ya que no tenia mas ideas y una amiga me ayudo, entre los dos dimos a luz este hermoso fic, y tambien a mi me gusta el DonniexMikey, y si va a ver, y si tu REVIEW FUE HERMOSSOOO!

**Lady Nightmare thmda: **Si lamentablemente solo se puede dejar un review por cap, pero o te preocupes, me basta con solo un review y tuyo, y yo seguire escribiendo, que bueno que te gusto.

** Murasaki Tachibana: **Gracias por leer el otro fic, que bueno que te gusto, y no lo unico que te voy a adelanter es que Donnie y Mikey estaran juntos, pero no te dire mas :3.

**Krish2014: **Gracias por leer mi otro fic, y si es horrible cuando se te borra un fanfic, y yo tambien soy un poco bago, pero ya me comprometi a terminar este fic y lo voy a terminar.

**alethedark: **Gracias por leer principe muerto e igual ami se me hixo triste, Gracias por leer.

**Maria the turtle23: **Si Splinter razono y no me atreveria a matar a mi pareja favorita... o talvez si... y si seguire con este fic hasta que se acabe el mundo *me acaban de avisar que el 2012 ya paso* ehhhh... mira un unicornio *se va corriendo*

**mariko petite: **Que bueno que te encanto, y si Leo usaba la camisa por los cortes, ya mas adelante tocare ese ttema en el fic. Gracias por leer

**Bueno despues de reponder los cometarios, vienen las temidass advertencias *ÑACA ÑACA ÑACA***

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic es **Yaoi** asi que si no te gusta el genero **NO LO LEAS,** gracias.

**Desclaimer: **TMNT no me pertence, le pertece a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon.

** Y SIN MAS CHUCHA, YA NO LOS MOLESTO**

**ASI QUE...**

**A LEER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>Un día poco usual

Splinter, había vuelto a la cama, en un intento fallido de volver a dormir. Estaba pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos hace unos momentos, se preguntaba a sí mismo si había hecho lo correcto… PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE HABIA HECHO LO CORRECTO. Un padre debe aceptar los gustos de sus hijos, o al menos tolerarlos.

Pero aun así habían algunas dudas, ahora que estaban juntos, esta vez sí tendrían un acto sexual, usarían protección… eso alarmo más al maestro, aunque sabía que un hombre no se pude embarazar, aun así la protección es importante… La usarían… Conociendo a su hijo de rojo de seguro no. Y eso era lo de menos importancia, las dudas que más rondaban por su cabeza eran ¿Por qué habría salido Leonardo de la guarida en la madrugada?, ¿Qué era lo que llevaba e esa bolsa?, y lo que más no comprendía el maestro **¿POR QUE DIANTRES LEONARDO USABA UN SWETER SI ESTABAN A MITAD DEL VERANO?**

En la mañana le preguntaría, antes del desayuno, ahora lo más importante para él era dormir…

…Lo cual nunca sucedió

**XxXxXxXoOoOoOoO**

_**¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!**_

El sonido ensordecedor del despertador lo levanto, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto y más aun dándose cuenta que no estaba solo en su cama, su cabeza conecto unos cables, y recordó lo que paso hace unas horas, al estar tan emocionados, por la aprobación de Splinter, y después de unos besos súper cachondos, se durmieron, Leo solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Raph y se fue a bañar, a él le tocaba hacer el desayuno así que no perdió tiempo, cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que Raph se había levantado.

**-Lo siento, te desperté?...- **Pregunto Leo acercándose a él.

**-No… Me he despertado yo solo, al no sentirte en la cama, me preocupe, pensé que todo había sido un sueño- **Dijo Raph mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

**- Lo siento, es que hoy me toca hacer el desayuno así que me tenía que levantar temprano, así que…- ** No termino de hablar ya que Raph aprisiono sus labios, con los de él, en un tierno beso, y un leve sonrojo se le noto en sus mejillas** -… a-así que ve-vete a bañar y baja a desayunar- **Dicho esto se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Raph solo sonrió y se metió al baño…

**XxXxOoOo**

Leo bajo a la cocina, y dispuso a preparar el desayuno, lo cual no fue así, se gastó una bolsa de pan de molde, tratando de hacer unos simples pedazos de pan tostado, que estaban todos quemados. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

**-Buenos días…-** El maestro Splinter, entro en la cocina.

**-Buenos días…-** Respondió Leo, enojándose, porque no podía cocinar, ni un simple huevo.

**-Necesitas ayuda?…- **Pregunto el maestro

**-Por favor…- **Dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

Y entre los dos empezaron a hacer el desayuno…

Y entre los dos empezaron un incendio…

Y entre los dos tuvieron que apagarlo…

Y entre los dos decidieron que ordenarían una pizza para desayunar.

Al parecer el maestro igual tenía la mente en otra parte, seguía pensando si había hecho lo correcto... CLARO QUE SI… El mismo se lo repetía siempre.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar, Raph con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a Leo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, ato seguido ambos se sentaron al igual que el maestro, Donnie y Mikey se sorprendieron por lo que acababa de pasar, y más aún que Splinter no haya hecho nada.

**-Todo está bien?- **Pregunto Donatello.

**-Por qué no debería estarlo-** Dijo el maestro, mientras tomaba un poco de té, que era lo único que se había salvado del **"GRAN"** incendio.

**-Pues por que Leo y Raph se besaron frente a usted, y no hizo nada- **Dijo esta vez Mikey.

El maestro y los dos hermanos mayores se vieron, y empezaron explicar, lo que había pasado en la madrugada.

**XXXooo-Una sepsi explicación después-oooXXX**

Donnie y Mikey estaban felices por sus dos hermanos, y ahora entendían por que al bajar Raph, no estaba de su habitual mal humor.

Después de eso "desayunaron", e iban a entrenar, pero Splinter decidió que hoy no habría entrenamiento, los chicos suspiraron de alivio, y el día paso igual que siempre.

Donnie encerrado en su laboratorio, Raph persiguiendo a Mikey por una broma que le hizo este, y Leo viendo la televisión.

En unos cuantos minutos Raph se cansó de andar persiguiendo a Mikey, lo cual este se alegró y salió corriendo despavorido a su habitación a escuchar música. Raph se sentó al lado de Leo y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Leo para así abrasarlo.

Sé quedaron un rato así, hasta que llegó la hora del patrullaje…

…Lo cual fue de lo más aburrido, en casi las 2 horas que llevaban a fuera, no había hecho nada, ni un insignificante ladrón que atrapar.

A un así el joven líder decidió separar al equipo en dos, el, por supuesto, con Raph, y Donnie con Mikey, este último empezó a hacer berrinche, que no se quería ir con Donnie, porque era malo con él. Leo siguió diciendo que se iría con Donnie, y Mikey cada vez aumentaba su berrinche, Leo harto cedió, Mikey iría con él y Raph con Donnie.

Y haci fue Leo veía con enojo a Mikey, él quería estar con Raph a solas un momento, y en la guarida con sus hermanos y el maestro no se podía, ya con la esperanza de que podría estar a solas con Raph afuera de la guarida y llega Mikey… Después de que el maestro y el casi queman la cocina, no podría ser peor… ¿O sí?

**-Leo puedo preguntarte algo?-** Hablo Mikey.

**-Ya lo hiciste…-** Respondió Leo.

**-Hablo en serio- **Dijo Mikey. Leo lo volteo a ver con cara de: "Yo también…"** –Bueno… te decía ¿Cómo uno sabe cuándo te gusta alguien?- **Pregunto con un poco de pena.

**-Uno solo lo descubre, no es algo que pueda explicarte…- **Le dijo no muy interesado.

**-Es que creo que me gusta Donnie…- **Dijo bajito, aun así Leo lo escucho.

Leo lo volteo a ver con una sorpresa que se podía notar a kilómetros.

**-Como que a ti te gusta Donnie?-** Pregunto.

Y haci empezó a explicar Mikey que desde que Splinter los separo, él ahora estaba "solo" con Donnie, y que cada vez que Raph lo haci llorar con sus gritos, Donnie lo consolaba y desde ahí empezó a sentir "algo" haci Donnie, que no sabía si era amor… también le confeso que no quería estar a solas con Donnie, porque cometería una estupidez, bueno en realidad siempre las hace pero ese no es el caso, y se le lanzaría a Donnie.

Leo escucho atento todo lo que le dijo Mikey, estaba sorprendido.

**-Por favor no le digas a Donnie…-** Dijo Mikey, no quería que su secreto fuera revelado.

**-No le diré nada, no te preocupes…- **Fue interrumpido por su celular que sonó, había un mensaje de texto de Raph, que ya se iban de regreso a la guarida.

**-Bueno Mikey, vamos ya es tarde-** Dijo mientras empezaban a recorrer el camino regreso a casa.

Una vez llegaron, Leo se encerró en su habitación, hoy no había sido un día normal y estaba cansado.

Primero, la sorpresa que le dio Splinter cunado dijo que Raph y el podrían estar juntos

Segundo, el incidente del desayuno, en el que el con la ayuda de Splinter, casis queman la cocina

Tercero, no hubo entrenamiento

Cuarto, el patrullaje fue aburrido a muerte

Y último, la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que a Mikey le gusta Donnie.

Un hermoso día, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Ya lo estaba logrando hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

Sin ganas se levantó, fue a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba su pelirrojo que lo volvía loco.

Raph, entro a la habitación de Leo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

**-Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mi- **Dijo Raph con voz seductora una vez que se separaron.

**-Raph… Estoy cansado… vamos solo a dormir-** Dijo Leo sin muchas ganas.

**-Como quieras…- **Dijo Raph.

Se acostaron, se dieron un último beso, y se acostaron a dormir.

**Continura…**

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.<p>

**Ya saben como funciona: **Les gusto dejen un review, no les gusto, dejen un review, QUE SEAN HERMOSOS PARA QUE ME DEN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

Siganme en facebook: ChocolateNaranja210

Ahi pondre cada cunado saldra un fanfic, y tmabien podran hacerme pregutas, jejejejeje

CHOCOLATENARANJA210

FUERA

HASTA EL PROX. CAPITULO.


End file.
